


Matamu

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LILY: Puisi 2018 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Matamu mengkhianati mataku.





	Matamu

_Matamu bening bagai mutiara_

_Matamu selaksa hujan selera_

_Matamu, ah, matamu kurasa sempurna_

_Matamu, matamu, matamu_

_Matamu, matamu_

_Matamu_

_Matamu membuatku gila_

_Matamu menutup dan membuka_

_Matamu, wow, matamu sungguh terlalu memesona_

_Matamu, matamu, matamu_

_Matamu, matamu_

_Matamu_

_Beginikah caramu menaklukkan mataku?_

_Dengan hanya matamu?_

_Dan baru kusadari bahwa matamu hanyalah penipu_

**Author's Note:**

> Kamis, 05 April 2018


End file.
